No Longer
by Sanguinairius
Summary: Myotismon is unhappy with Piedmon...But what will happen when he meets a new lover?


No Longer...  
  
It was a cold windy day in the human world..it was storming out and the sky was completly blocked...And here he was... locked inside because of piedmon.  
  
"PLEASE Lord Piedmon let me go out, there are soo many humans out in the storm and I'm starving.." Myotismon almost whined..  
  
"Why? Don't you want to be with me?" Piedmon replied resentfully, he hated dark days likes this... it got him all wet and he hated storms anyways..  
  
"Thats It! I've had it! you always use that excuse on me to make me stay! i wont any longer Piedmon! I'm dying of starvation and you know it! This is the first day that i can go out in and feed and you won't let me go out!" Myotismon was getting really ticked off at Lord Piedmon, he hadn't be able to go and end his thirst for the last 3 nights because of Lord Piedmon always wanting to "play"..  
  
"Well then Fine! go! i don't care! If you think its an excuse to keep you inside then fine! Go Ahead And leave!" Piedmon knew he could easily make Myotismon stay with force due to him being his master but he was right... he hadn't been out in 3 days...  
  
Myotismon, still steamed at his lord/lover ran outside just in time to have an extreamly large Encyclopedic Edition of "Keychains Of the World" miss his head. When Outside Myotismon cooled down as soon as the rain hit him...he smiled.. he then created a black umbrella (that didn't do much and did even less when the wind threw a branch through it)and went out walking in the rain..the smile never leaving.Piedmon watched his lover walking outside through the window..he felt bad for making Myotismon so angry...but of course he'd never admit it...  
  
"Ahh..This world is perfect for me to reign..with a few adjustments then i could come out everyday.." Myotismon sighed abit..He was then bumped into...  
  
Myotismon looked at what had disturbed him..it was a digimon! he looked at it almost completly in shock..It was as tall as him, wore a cape that was like his but had blue on the inside,It even wore the same clothes as him other then it's was more blackish blue then navy blue..As he continued his gaze upwards he saw that the stranger had long black hair with blue that flamed through it from the tips as if it was a blue flame.. as he went even further he noticed that it too wore a mask! it was the same style as his and was the same color and within the mask he saw two Mysterious emerald green eyes looking him in the eyes ..they had both been sizeing each other up!  
  
"Oh Please excuse me sir, I did not see you there.Please Allow Me to atleast introduce myself for being so rude,I Am Lord Vamdemon..." The Digimon Spoke...his voice calm and soothing.. almost like his own but alittle bit deeper...and if angered he could tell it would be menacing to humans...  
  
"Its Alright,I too am for fault.Nice to meet you Lord Vamdemon, I Am Lord Myotismon.."  
  
"Ah A Fellow Lord,I was curious if this world could hold within it another one of us.."  
  
"Ah ha! I too was curious if there was another lord!"Myotismon laughed  
  
"Ha, Yes. " Vamdemon smiled were those fangs that he saw? Ahhh.. so this Lord Myotismon was a vampire also...  
  
"Would you like to get out of the rain? we could cause some chaos for the humans by destroying one of their diners.."  
  
"Alright." The two evil digimon laughed They were much like each other.They then walked/floated across the street to a diner where it was cram packed...they then stood outside...  
  
"Crimson lightning!" Myotismon took out about 17 tables destroying some people...  
  
"Vampiric Requiem!" An attack that destroyed everything in its path shook the diner..everything collapsed..  
  
"Wow...Very Nice...Very Nice indeed..." Myotismon nodded trying to be a critic..the two then laughed.  
  
"A critic Vampire...how Amusing.." Vamdemon laughed  
  
"Ha.."   
  
"Say Would You like To meet my ally? he would adore you.."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The two vampires, telling jokes to each other along the way, traveled to Vamdemons hide out.  
  
"Wow...Its almost like my castle..Its Huge!" Myotismon said in Astonishment.  
  
"Thank you.Catriamon! Come Introduce yourself!"  
  
a dark figure then stepped out of the shadows..he resembled Myotismon(in body type) but he too had his differences.... he wore a black tunic with baggy blue jeans that had slits in the knees, he had an old fashioned cape on with green on the inside...  
  
"Lord Myotismon?" Catriamon spoke in shock..  
  
"......" Myotismon didn't know how he knew his name... it then hit him like a Transport hits a dog...Cattrabatamon...  
  
"Its me...Cattrabatamon! don't you remember me?"  
  
"Cattrabatamon?....I thought you died...."  
  
"Nah.. Lord Vamdemon Brought me back..."  
  
Myotismon looked at Vamdemon..but he simply smiled...  
  
"Thank you..."   
  
"Your Welcome...Would you like to dry off by the fire? your awfully soaked.."  
  
"Yes please..."  
  
Vamdemon made a chair appear..much like his throne and Myotismon sat down in it thankfully...  
  
"i'll bring you some dry clothes..." Vamdemon bowed then walked down stairs...  
  
"Cattrabatamon...if you were still alive then why didn't you tell me? i was worried and almost died of sadness!"  
  
"Forgive me my lord..."Catriamon watched as vamdemon reappeared with a new cape and some clothes...  
  
"Sorry i was so long.. Here.." he handed the clothes to Myotismon..  
  
"you can dress in My Room if you wish or perhaps Catriamons room if he permits..."  
  
"I'll change here if thats alright with you.."  
  
"Yes fine.." Vamdemon gave a smile..his fangs glinting..he then made a room divider appear..  
  
"Thank you." Myotismon Began to un button his cape and soon it fell to the floor..then he un buttoned his shirt and belts.. soon he was standing there behind the little wall with half of his clothes off..his bare chest showing... then alittle bit of water trickled down his chest muscles...  
  
"Vamdemon can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"What level are you?"  
  
"I am A Mega.. And yourself?"  
  
"An Ultimate..um can you help me for a moment.."  
  
Myotismon acted like he needed his help..but it was only a simple exscuse to see just what this other lord was like.  
  
"alright.." He walked be hind the wall..  
  
"I need you to grab this part of my shirt while i slip out of it.."  
  
"Alright.." He watched Myotismons muscles move gracefully yet powerfully from the remaining clothes..he still had on the training clothes(the black ones)  
  
"thank You.." Was Myotismon Blushing? Vamdemon looked at his cheeks..He Was! He was blushing like a school boy!  
  
"Ha Don't be so shy Myotismon,We're all Guys Here...Well with the exception of Catriamon..."  
  
"Hey!" Catriamon laughed  
  
"Just kidding! Myotismon And i Probably Both Know That your Definitely a Guy..hahaha" Vamdemon laughed just alittle bit..  
  
"hahaha I know..." Catriamon winked at Myotismon And Vamdemon and smiled..  
  
"You Mean..." Myotismon joined in the conversation..  
  
"Yes Lord Myotismon.." Catriamon smiled."Hes One of Us."  
  
"Hey! I was going to tell him you little brat!" Vamdemon Laughed  
  
"Uh Um.." Myotismon turned away and started putting the other clothes on..blushing..  
  
"Myotismon...Do you Have a lord? Because I was wondering that if you didn't then you could stay with Catriamon and Myself..."  
  
"No...not anymore..i used to though, but he was starving me..and hurting me...he did things that terrified me..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Putting Ice on Me And filling my coffin with Ice and cutting me with his swords.."  
  
"Piedmon I Presume?" Vamdemon glared alittle at the thought of Piedmon torturing and mistreating such a fine digimon...let alone a fine vampire...  
  
"Yes..How did you know?"Myotismon looked at him...  
  
"An Old Acquaintance.."Vamdemon Growled silently....  
  
"Vamdemon......Is it alright if i stay with you?i don't want to intrude."  
  
"Of course Myotismon,I would not have Asked if it was to much trouble."Vamdemon walked over to Myotismon and started doing up his buttons..  
  
"Lord Vamdemon.." Myotismon Smiled..He watched how Vamdemon so elegantly did up the clothing..  
  
"Don't worry Myotismon...I won't let Piedmon hurt You..ever.."Vamdemon had a stern but kind look on his face...  
  
"Vamdemon.."Myotismon touched his cheek with a gloved hand..."Why do you wear a mask?"  
  
"I Wear mine Because Of A Curse Placed On Me Long Ago When i was A Child....My birth mark ...it is the retched mark i hide beneath my mask,Due to my..mother... i was cursed with something thing that would seprate me from the Celestials and the vampires...a black slash with silver lining..."  
  
"wow..Mine is because of the abuse when i was little by a redveggiemon...how humiliating..."  
  
"no not really...you did get him back right?"  
  
"Yes..You honestly think i'd let him get away with it?"  
  
"No...Not A Way in Hell..."  
  
"Ha Ha Ha..." Suddenly Myotismons legs gave out and he stumbled into vamdemons arms...  
  
"Are you alright Myotismon?" Vamdemon stood him back up..  
  
"Its just the starvation getting to me atlast... "  
  
"I'll go get you something to drink..." Vamdemon sat Myotismon down in the chair and walked upstairs...a few other digimon then went toassist him..Then a few moments later loud shouting and cursing was heard,the digimon and vamdemon returned...with AngeWomon!  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"It doesn't matter...But if you wish to know, She was traveling in the angel world just as i had came to pick an angel,in order to replace one of my vampires that had fallen to the angel kind."Vamdemon smiled...yes Him And Myotismon would get along JUST fine...The two digimon that had assisted him bring her down began to unchain her...  
  
"You'll Pay for this Vamdemon! The digidestined will get you for this! you'll see!"Angewomon screamed with all her might.  
  
"Wait...Myotismon Do you want her chained or unchained?"  
  
"Chained..." He smiled evilly...  
  
"Alright...excellent decision... she is quite a   
  
handful..."Vamdemon then bent down and stuck a apple in her mouth..Angewomon still tried to scream through the apple intill it clicked in wht was happening  
  
"You don't want her to bite back..." He smiled standing upright once more ...he then moved her closer to Myotismon...Myotismon then stood up alittle wearily but strong non the less..he watched how Angewomon squirmed and glared at him but then stared in terror when he came closer..Ah how he loved it! Vamdemon watched as Myotismon wrapped her in his cape and then sank his fangs into her holy throat...he studied how beautifully Myotismon drank her blood even though she squirmed ....and when he was finished, which was when the angel had fallen unconscious. he watched as Myotismon let her slip from his arms into the chair...  
  
"Ha...I guess we have the last laugh right Lord Vamdemon?" Myotismon Smiled.. The Silver Blood Shimmering on his fangs and lips...  
  
"Indeed..." Vamdemon smiled...  
  
"Well i'm gonna go torture the slaves alright? bye my lords..." Catriamon left shaking his head...  
  
Vamdemon and Myotismon looked at Each Other...They were both thinking the same thing.....Now...Vamdemon Took a step closer to Myotismon and wrapped his cape around him...He then placed his Mouth over Myotismons and they kissed Passionately...The Taste of Blood Now on Both of their lips...Myotismon slid his hands around on Vamdemons chest..feeling...searching,testing his limits on this New Found Lord Vampire...  
  
"Mmn.." Vamdemon closed His eyes And allowed a soft moan to escape his throat..telling Myotismon that it was alright for him to do so...Vamdemon then held Myotismons hand...  
  
"Lets Go somewhere more.... Private..." Vamdemon Smiled...  
  
He then lead Myotismon downstairs to his Bed Chamber.. where there was a long black and silver coffin being held in the air by a large dragon statue...on the inside it was blue and his pillow silver... the fabric was completely silk...Vamdemon laid Myotismon down in it....  
  
"Prepare yourself My Little Myotismon..."Vamdemon grinned evilly...he then kneeled between Myotismons legs and began to rub his stiffening Member...He smiled as He watched Myotismon Groan Alittle...  
  
"Lord Vamdemon....Ohhhh....." Myotismon arched his back alittle trying to get him to press him harder...  
  
"It'll come Myo....heh heh" Vamdemon smiled once again...Vamdemon then propped Myotismon up into a sitting position and began to undo his cape clasp...He then slowly undid Myotismons Shirt.. now the only thing left were his pants...Vamdemon then slid his hand up and down Myotismons chest..finally he took it a step further...he began to lick and suck at his left nipple...while his other hand rubbed the other gently...  
  
"Mmm..." Myotismon closed his eyes for a moment...but in that Moment Vamdemon had slid his hand down and un done Myotismons pants...He then began to un do his own clothes with his one hand...after that was accomplished he began to stroke Myotismons ever growing spire..it must have been at least 21 cm! Myotismon then opened his eyes again...  
  
"My Lord Do you wish Me to remove my mask?"  
  
"No Not if you don't want to.. Do you want me to remove Mine?"  
  
Myotismon didn't Answer...Vamdemon Placed his hand up to his mask and unhooked it from his ears there was a black slash mark down his one eye with silver lining around the outside of it."wow..."Myotismon looked at the mask..Then at the slash Mark...It reminded him of Piedmon...Vamdemon turned his head away..  
  
"Now do you see why i wear this Accursed thing?"he turned away a tear beginning to trickle down his cheek,Myotismon placed his hand on the far side of vamdemons face and turned his head to face him.  
  
"No,I think your beautiful.."Myotismon spoke softly...Vamdemon was speechless...no one had ever said that to him before...but before he could regain his voice Myotismon leaned down and kissed the tip of Vamdemons Member..Vamdemon moaned and then Smiled a little..."Maybe...Just Maybe...I've found the one for me..." Vamdemon closed his eyes...The black Slash Mark shimmering in the dim torch light.Vamdemon Ran his fingers through myotismons golden hair..He was so beautiful! how was it this Mon had evaded him for so long?..Vamdemon tipped Myotismons head up, making him cease what he was doing...Vamdemon had something else planed...and if Myotismon wished he could continue that later.Vamdemon Kissed him again, ah how his same color violet/purple lips blended with his.. the only other colors were the red of their tounges and white of their fangs.Vamdemon then Layed Myotismon down onto his bcak once again,He then kissed his way down his chest...feeling the ultimates strong yet soft muscles..he moved lower. intill he was at the tip of Myotismons Masculinity..He felt Myotismon grow tense when he kissed above him.  
  
"oooh..."Myotismon dared not move..he wasn't sure if this Lord was like Piedmon... would he be punished for pushing against him?  
  
"Myotismon...Do what you wish.. don't act as if i am a piedmon.."  
  
" what do you mean My lord?"  
  
"Thats another point. i wish to speak with you about..You Don't Have to Call Me Lord, i will not have a significant other call me Lord."  
  
"....."  
  
"And, About the Piedmon comment, Piedmons are naturally conceited.they usually care for only themselves, and will do whatever it takes to get what they want...not caring if it hurts those that want them." 


End file.
